


Wake Up Call

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity wakes up before Oliver for once. She decides to give him a special wake up call.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> olicity summer sizzle 2019 / smut + with william at home

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open. Her eyes wandered the dark room. They fell on her phone, sitting on the wooden bedside table. She tapped it gently, illuminating her face for just a moment. Six o’clock. She let out the softest of sighs and leaned back into her pillow. It was rare that Felicity actually woke up before Oliver. She wrapped her arm around his middle, watching him sleep. His breath came out slow and even. She loved the way he seemed so at peace. She gently kissed his chest, over his scars. He hummed in his sleep. She watched him for another moment, waiting to see if he was going to wake. When he didn’t move, she left a few more kisses along his chest, moving lower. 

She kept her ears peeled for any movement outside their bedroom. It was an early Wednesday morning which meant there was a child, sleeping down the hall. Felicity spread her hands across Oliver’s abs. The feel of his muscles under her fingertips made her want to purr. He was an amazing man, who came with the bonus of being sinfully attractive. She kissed above his belly button. So hard and toned under her lips. She bit into his skin, keeping her eyes on his face. 

“Mm, Felicity.” His words were barely audible. 

“Yes, baby?” she flattened her tongue against the place she had just bitten. 

He mumbled something she couldn’t hear; he wasn’t awake enough to form coherent sentences. Felicity kissed down his stomach, stopping above his boxer shorts. 

“Oliver,” she whispered against his skin. 

Her fingers dipped into his boxers. She could feel him half-hard and waiting for her. Her hand moved along his shaft, stroking and working him to full hardness. 

“Oh god,” he choked, really beginning to wake up. “Felicity.” He opened his eyes and peered down at her. 

“Good morning,” she said, “This is your wake up call.” 

“Shit.” 

She pulled him from his boxers and gently licked his tip. He shivered underneath her. She wrapped her mouth around his tip, sucking just as gently. Oliver moaned. His hand found her blonde curls. He entangled his fingers in her hair. She took more of him into her mouth. Her tongue slurped along his length. 

“Oh god, Felicity.” He got a little louder. 

She sucked hard, pulling towards the tip until she pulled off of him with a loud pop. “Shhh.” 

Felicity stroked him again, using her spit to quicken her pace. He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet. She squeezed him as she stroked him. Each time she neared his tip, she twisted her wrist. 

“Fuck,” he whispered and moaned. 

She loved the sounds he made. It was like music to her ears. The way his face contorted and her name fell from his lips sent a rush of wetness between her legs. Her nipples hardened under her camisole, rubbing against the fabric. She wrapped her lips around his length again. Felicity moaned as she took more of him in. 

“I w-want to taste you,” he gasped. 

She pulled off of him and quickly adjusted position. She wasn’t about to turn down that offer. Her panties were tossed aside and she straddled his face. He gripped onto her, leaning up and dragging his tongue along her slit. She moaned out loudly before taking him into her mouth again. Her body shuddered as he lapped at her wetness. She bobbed her head, letting him slide down her throat. 

“Fuck,” he moaned again. 

He slipped his tongue inside of her, probing her walls and tasting every inch of her. She rode his tongue, moaning against his length. She could feel an intense warmth building between her legs. She was so close, so close. Oliver trembled underneath her. He moaned into her core, reaching his climax first. He throbbed violently in her mouth, shooting ropes of cum down her throat. Felicity’s thighs quaked on either side of his head. She moaned as she reached her own orgasm. 

She pulled off of him with a loud pop. She panted and moaned while he worked her through her climax. 

“Oliver!” 

Slowly, she came down, panting heavily. 

There was a knock at the door. “Mom? Dad?” 

Felicity scrambled off of Oliver and back under the covers. Oliver wiped his mouth and tugged his boxers. The blanket covered the both of them just as William came through the door. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his brows crinkled with worry. 

“We’re fine, buddy,” Oliver said, trying not to sound like he was out of breath. 

“I heard yelling.” 

“I was just trying to wake up your father.” 

William squinted at her. “You never yell at him like that.” 

“He was sleeping very heavily.” 

“Yeah and now I’m up, so I can make you pancakes.” 

“Alright…” He watched them for a long moment before turning to leave. 

Felicity flopped back against the pillows. “That was a close one.” 

“Said the woman who told me to be quiet.” He chuckled. 

She smacked him with a pillow. “You shush.”


End file.
